


Drunk All Summer

by softzora



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzora/pseuds/softzora
Summary: The Black Bulls might get on Zora's nerves but not you
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Drunk All Summer

Zora is woken up because of loud banging that is echoing on the Black Bulls headquarters along side that are the drunken voices of his members. 

'What's up with these idiots, again?' he silently thought. With a sigh and his sleepiness gone, he decided to go out of his room and observe since there's no point in going back to sleep if these motherfuckers won't let him. 

Since he finally accepted being a Magic Knight and fought alongside his members, they persistently offered him to take up a room in the headquarters. Especially that overly energetic brat and that royal kid. 

He's tired of their constant persuasion that he just gave in. He doesn't need their nagging offer though because one puppy eyes from you he is already sold.

Until he discovered how loud and messy his fellow Black Bulls are. That tiny electric kid who just wants to fight him, that woman who is always drunk with a little cat on her shoulders and that creepy mime looking guy who just mumbles. It gives him headaches just thinking about dealing with them. How the captain does it, he doesn't have an idea. 

Yawning while scratching his head, the screaming and drunk laughter continues to increase its volume. Finally seeing their mess, he can't help but smile to himself. "You motherfuckers didn't even invite me in your beer party"

The fireboy guy answered immediately, "You don't even drink, ya jerk." He let out a laugh agreeing to the other's statement. 

All the members are a mess on the floor. With the Captain sitting on the couch letting out a howling laugh after the sister obsessed man smacked his head on the table, clearly had too much to drink. 

Surveying the whole room he sees you drooling, sitting in a wooden chair, passed out. It's his turn to bark out his annoying shrill laugh, showing off his sharp teeth. 

He took a stride, pulls the other chair that no one is occupying and then wipes away your drool. It's so funny to him how you have full knowledge that you can't hold your liquor but here you are, probably gulping bottles of beer like it's water.

This has happened many times before and realization hits him when he remembers how you will behave tomorrow. His amused laughs earlier were instantly replaced with deep groans and complaints. 

You and him are always partnered by the captain to send out to missions. Maybe because your magic works well with his or that you're the only one who can retort his sarcastic insults back making the whole adventure more, well, adventurous. 

Thinking back on many times you're hungover on a mission, to simply put, you're a pain in the ass. You could barely wake up. You demanded to be carried like a little baby behind his back. You make so many stops that it delays the mission and he lost you while in beasts' forest. 

So looking at you once again, he took it upon himself to pull the remaining liquor in your hand. "I'll be taking this little drunk shit to her room," he said to no one else in particular. It's a surprise that the bulky captain said something because he thought he was focusing on the glutton little kid just a while ago, "Oi, look at this masked bastard taking care of his princess" followed by his obnoxious laugh.

" Hey, captain. Did you forget that you assigned the two of us an important mission? I don't want this princess to act bitchy tomorrow" which surprised him why he was even explaining. 

He shrugged it off, took the stairs heading to your room. He immediately put you in bed but noticed how you're stirring in his hold. You slowly opened your eyes, adjusting to the light, you can now see his face. Realizing how close he is, you feel heat flooding on your face.

Your drunkenness slowly fades replaced by butterflies in your stomach. After a year he still has the same effect in you. So your next move is punching him in the face, enough force for him to drop you unceremoniously on your bed. 

"What the fuck was that for, you little shit?" he exclaimed while holding his nose.

"You can't just be all over my personal space, Z" you answered, dropping your head to hide your blushing cheeks. 

Being a jerk, of course Zora noticed, and of course, wants you to tease for it. So he tilt your chin up, "What's got you into a blushing mess, princess?"

"Don't call me a princess, asshole," you retorted back. You can already feel the headache and vomit coming your way.

With Zora noticing this, he immediately went to your cabinet where he knows you keep your medicine. 

"Take this, idiot and go to sleep. We have a mission tomorrow I don't want you all up on me," he warned you. 

Thinking of a way on how to get on his nerves already, you have one thing on your mind. "Z, I can definitely sleep better when you're beside me," you requested, eyes twinkling looking up to his mask clad face. 

Zora immediately let out deep groans while climbing himself to your bed. "You are pushing your luck with me, you little shit. Doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend, I need to grant your wishes every time." he said before yawning. 

You let out mocking hums on his way. Enjoying his warmth and exposed broad chest. A pillow all for myself, you thought. 

"You already put up with me for a year. There is no turning back, Z." you giggled. 

"I don't even know why I agreed in the first place," he jokingly said, hoping to keep your banter going. He could already hear you lightly snoring. 

I guess the banter continues tomorrow, he thought to himself while pulling you closer and kissing your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of fics in this fandom is driving me insane. if you do have a request, make sure to comment


End file.
